Nice Legs, Skinny Jeans Makes Blaine Go
by StatusQuoRanger
Summary: Blaine finds a pair of pants that Kurt needs to own., which leads to...some awesomeness.


It was the end of finals week at there was absolutely shit nothing to do at Dalton Academy.

Wes and Jeff went out to eat, and Kurt was on his iPhone doing God knows what.  
>Blaine decided 'What the Hell, I'll go shopping'.<br>Blaine threw on his Harry Potter hoodie and pecked his boyfriend on the cheek before he left.  
>"Later love, don't die." Kurt said blushing.<br>"I'll try babe." Blaine said jumping off the bus steps.  
><em>Car or on foot?<em> Blaine thought. 'Eh, 10 minute walk.'  
>Around 13 minutes later he was greeted by the cool breeze of the air conditioning.<br>Blaine's eyes wandered around the mall thinking about what store he should walk into first.  
>After lingering aimlessly he's only hit on by two people. The first time by a 17 year old boy, and the second time is by an elderly woman. Wow.<p>

Blaine walked into a Hot Topic store when he saw a Lady Gaga shirt and though if Kurt would like it or not. He walked to the checkout counter to pay when he was sidetracked by another article of clothing that he declared 'One of the most beautiful Things in the World.'  
>Blaine grabbed the item and ran to the counter nearly knocking over the Breaking Dawn section of the store. Like he cared. Stupid sparkling vampires. Wizards dominate.<br>Blaine impatiently jumped up and down as the cashier accepted Blaine's money.  
>He sprinted out of the store and through the mall avoiding the people shopping.<p>

Kurt was singing "Americano" by Lady Gaga while doing homework in their room. Blaine insisted change to having one room for...Warbler-like musical purposes. Yeah, sure, let's go with that.  
>Kurt removed his earbuds as he saw Blaine opening the door and breathing heavily.<br>"Hey Blaine, why are you- OW! Dammit!" Kurt shouted grabbing his arm. Kurt studied what was thrown at him then faced his boyfriend.  
>"Blaine. These are girl's jeans."<br>"I know they are." Blaine said smiling.  
>"Why did you get these? I mean, I know you like jeans and all, even though they never go below your ankles, but these aren't your size. They're my size." Kurt said still confused<br>"I know, they're for you to try on!" Blaine said still excited.  
>"Ok, I have jeans like these though." Kurt said giving him the 'are you stupid?' look.<br>"No you don't! These are purple! You know how much I love purple!"  
>Kurt couldn't help but crack a smile at Blaine's joy.<br>"But seriously Kurt, please for me?" He asked making a puppy dog face.  
>"DO NOT USE THAT FACE! NO!" He said throwing the jeans into Blaine's bed. "Blaine I'm busy doing homework right now."<br>'Well crap! Now what?' He thought. Nothing was convincing Kurt. Nothing! 'Wait a minute,' Blaine thought.  
>Kurt turned quickly when he saw a wicked smile form on Blaine's lips.<br>"Kurt," Blaine said strolling toward Kurt in a lustful tone. "You know what I think?" He asked lowering his voice and tracing his finger slowly down Kurt's body with his index finger.  
>"Uh, uhm, wh-what?" Kurt stuttered losing his train of thought.<br>'I think that, your ass," Blaine whispered sliding his hands into Kurt's back pockets, "will look amazing in these pants."  
>Blaine removed his hands and walked over to the bed where Kurt had thrown the pants and placed them in Kurt's hands.<br>Kurt exhaled deeply and walked into the bus bathroom.

Kurt takes two minutes to change, which for Blaine, feels like two hours. But the wanting was worth it when he saw Blaine come through the door.  
>" All right, here they are." He said motioning to the jeans.<br>Blaine's jaw dropped slightly as he looked at Kurt's lower half. "Turn around." Blaine said biting his lip.  
>Kurt rolls his eyes and turns around as Blaine stared.<br>"Holy shit..." Blaine whispered gripping the sides of his legs.  
>"So you like them? I mean, I still think they're kind of-" By that point Blaine already had his lips against Kurt's.<br>"Oh my God, I love these more than you well ever *kiss* fucking *kiss* know. I told you your ass looks amazing."  
>"Yeah, sure, uh, they're kind of loose though." He said leaning into Blaine's kiss. Blaine's full toothed smile appeared.<br>"I did that for a reason." He said sliding his hand into Blaine's new jeans.  
>Kurt tipped his head back to hit the wall behind him, "Ok, that explains it."<br>"Tell me you like the pants for I'll stop." He threatened.  
>Kurt did nothing but groan and lean into Blaine's touch.<br>"I-I, oh God."  
>"I know you're close, believe me, I WILL stop." Blaine said slowing his motions.<br>"I LOVE THE FUCKING PANTS!" Kurt moaned reaching his climax and slowing his breathing.  
>"Oh no Blaine," he said when his breathing was back to normal. "The pants are ruined." he said sarcastically.<br>"Awh don't worry Kurty baby," Blaine said grabbing the bag lying on the couch in the lounge, "I bought three of the same pair."  
>"God Dammit."<p> 


End file.
